


Rather Be Dead Than Naked

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Darcy Lewis-centric, Drabble, F/F, Florist Darcy, Florist Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Natasha hired at the flower shop she worked at had seemed like a good idea to Darcy at the time. Darcy hadn't realized that while Natasha might enjoy being gifted flowers, her girlfriend had no business being a florist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be Dead Than Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



“That is not how you strip a rose,” Darcy said to her girlfriend. She’d been questioning if encouraging her boss to hire Natasha had been a good idea. It had seemed great at the time—Natasha and she could sneak off during their breaks to make out. Plus, how romantic would it be to work in a florist shop together?

Except Darcy and Natasha were each other’s cover for breaks so they couldn’t take breaks together, and Natasha was just not a flower kind of woman. Not that Natasha didn’t enjoy getting flowers, but—

Natasha quirked her eyebrow and held up the knife she’d been using to skim the thorns off a rose. “It works.”

“Yeah, but you know what works better?” Darcy picked the rose stripper off the wall and snapped it like it was a crab’s claw. “ _This_.”

Darcy plucked the knife from Natasha’s hand and set it on the counter. She switched the blade out for the strippers and grinned as she curled Natasha’s fingers around the tool. “See? It’s really cool and convenient. Also, it has ‘stripper’ in its name! There is nothing cooler than that!”

Natasha frowned. “Are you patronizing me?”

“What? Noooooo. Not you, my beautiful, Amazonian queen of perfection.” Darcy pecked Natasha on the cheek.

Natasha gave Darcy a deadpan stare.

“I love you?” Darcy tried.

Natasha rolled her eyes and plucked a fresh rose out from the bucket.

Darcy sighed in relief as she watched Natasha properly place the tool at the top of rose’s stem.

Natasha pulled the stripper down only for it to get caught on a leaf’s stem. Her brow furrowed, and before Darcy could stop her, Natasha vigorously yanked and yanked the stripper down.

The stem snapped in half.

Darcy silently screamed as the rose hit the floor.

Natasha blinked and starred at the bottom half of the stem that was still in her hand.

“You killed it,” Darcy whispered.

A glimmer of panic showed in Natasha’s eyes, before it dimmed away. Her expression was blank as she said, “It rather be dead than naked.” 


End file.
